


Entire Lives Not Lived

by Anamakorga



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Edmund is Good and Brave, Edmund is gay, Gen, Lucy is Good and Kind, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Peter is Good and Noble, Susan is Good and Clever, The Pevensies as High Kings and Queens, and Lucy is Pan, peter is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamakorga/pseuds/Anamakorga
Summary: There is a fine line between what is real and what is not, and that line is made of memories. The Pevensie children remember.Or;The time both after and before.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Entire Lives Not Lived

Lucy Pevensie, as she was called before Narnia, or Lucy the Valiant, as she was called in Narnia, was a very Interesting person. It was something she prided herself on - though not too much. If Lucy were ever too much of anything, it was good. Lucy was very Good, and very Interesting, and she liked to think it was for the Right Reasons. But the doubts of Lucy the Valiant are not the point of most stories featuring her, and this one is no different.

What is really important here is that Lucy was Kind, and you could tell she was Kind just by looking at her. So one afternoon, as she traversed the great apple orchard, she came across a mouse. They didn’t seem much different from the regular mouse - in fact, the only notable discrepancy is that Lucy didn’t normally find mice in her apple orchards. 

“What are you doing?” She called up to them, and they jumped, startled.

“Your Majesty!” They squeaked. “I mean no harm, oh no, I swear it on my tail. Just let me go, I won’t come back, oh no, not me-,” They turn to scamper away.

“Wait! Come down here, please!” Lucy calls, and slowly, hesitantly, the mouse moves down to the ground, and Lucy sits so they might talk properly. “What is your name? You know mine, it’s only fair I know yours.”

“Caldawisk, your Majesty,” They kneel before her, their eyes on the ground.

“Rise, Caldawisk. You claim to mean me no harm, so, unless that changes, I mean you none as well. What are you doing in my orchard?”

“Well, your Majesty, it’s a rather long story-,”

“Have you somewhere to be?” Lucy asks.

“Oh, no, your Majesty. I suppose, well - I figured you had arrangements yourself, and I wouldn’t want to fuss with those, oh no, oh no, not me.”

“If it’s of enough importance for you to have been here, then it’s of enough importance for me to be here. Please, I don’t mean to intrude, but I _would_ like an explanation.”

“Well, well, alright -a couple months back, I think - well, my sister sent word to me that our father was out of work. He’s always done odd jobs around the village, but he’s well- just a little too old for that now. I came at once, naturally, and I was able, with what I had saved, to maintain us for a while, but-” Cadawisk looks up at Lucy, who is not very tall, but still towers over them, healthily plump and beautifully blonde. 

“But you couldn’t anymore?” She asks, voice quiet, and they give a small, solemn nod. “Well, we’ve plenty of apples- more than we need, really-take as many as you like.”

Caldawisk’s eyes widen, and they stammer out a quick “Thank you, your Majesty!” Before scampering away.

The interaction weighs on Lucy’s mind, and, as her siblings are willing, it’s hardly a month before the grand apple orchards are open to the public.


End file.
